orphenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (2020 Anime)
Vestige of the Past (追憶の呼び声, Tsuioku no Yobigoe) is the first episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Summary The Kiesalhima Continent once inhabited by Dragons is now home to the human race. A young boy named Krylancelo from the Sorcerer Training Institution, The Tower of Fangs, goes on a journey to rescue his sister Azalie, who disappeared after turning into a monster. Five years later, now named Orphen, the young man lends money to the wrong two dwarves, Volcan and Dortin. One day, Orphen unwillingly works with Volkan and Dortin to attempt to marry into the Everlasting Family. Plot Details At the Tower of Fangs school of Sorcery, an experiment involving a mystical sword has gone horribly wrong. A young woman named Azalie is transformed into a monster as her brother Krylancelo watches in shock. Their master, Childman is unconscious close to the blade. Azalie is turned into a flying dragon-like monster and tries to escape the Tower of Fangs. Other sorcerers notice the dragon and attack with their magic. Krylancelo is able to block them using his Sword of Light spell, but Azalie escapes in her new monstrous form, leaving Krylancelo alone. One thousand years ago on the Kiesalhima Continent, Drawves were pushed out by the Dragons. Humans who migrated to the continent and Dragons created the phenomenon of Sorcerers. Five years after Azalie's transformation, a young man named Orphen chases after twin brothers Volcan and Dortin. The twins owe him money they borrowed from him in the past. He uses Sorcery out in the open to catch them both at the same time. A woman from the Royal Security Police reveals herself to confront the young boys and tries to arrest them since they're wanted criminals. The policewoman tries to apprehend them using her darts, but accidentally hits an innocent bystander instead. The twins run away and before they can be pursued, Orphen stops the woman to bring up the man's condition. He heals the civilian using his magic and proves "drop-out" sorcerers can be useful. At Bagup's Inn Orphen recalls being a member of the Tower of Fangs along with Azalie. He eats dinner served by Bagup's son, Majic, who also wishes to become a sorcerer. However, Bagup is skeptical of sorcerer's including Orphen. Majic wishes to learn from Orphen but his father isn't so kind to the idea. Even so, Orphen claims Majic has potential because of his bloodline and sincere passion for Sorcery. Orphen's meal is interrupted by the twin dwarves, who claim they have a genius idea to make some money. Volcan makes the trio dress nicely in order to try and trick the Everlasting Family's oldest daughter into marrying Orphen. Much of the town seems to be abandoned due to an incident in a nearby town. Meanwhile, at the Tower of Fangs, two sorcerers meet to discuss information surrounding the aforementioned incident. They have a dispute over how a Sorcerer should properly hone their abilities. They appear to also have some connection to Azalie's unfortunate fate. The dragon formerly known as Azalie is attacked by a group of Sorcers. The dragon survives and heads beyond the mountains to the town of Totokanta, fleeing from Childman and his forcers. At Everlasting Mansion, Volcan's bright idea is to use Orphen to commit marriage fraud. He tries to have him married to Mariabelle Everlasting, but she and her mom are quick to catch on to the boy's act. The younger daughter, Cleao, confronts the three boys and reveals she's been eavesdropping the whole time. She informs them that her family is calling the police for trying to illegally access their inheritance. Even so, she enjoys their presence and is impressed by Orphen's magic. She says it reminds her of another Sorcerer who came to her home. That Sorcerer was wearing a certain pendent that Orphen takes notice of. He realizes that this man was likely Childman, who is currently riding into Totokanta. Another Sorcerer arrived five years ago to give Cleao's father a mystical sword to watch over. Just as Orphen makes the connection, the dragon attacks the Everlasting estate in an attempt to seize the sword. Inside another building, the beast corners Cleao's mother and sister. Orphen rushes to help and is surprised to see Azalie, who he's apparently been searching for this whole time. The dragon escapes with the magic sword and gets noticed by the pursuing Sorcerer's. The sorcerer's attack with their magic, but Oprhen uses hand to hand combat to subdue a group of them. Then, he uses a single spell to cancel out an entire firing squad's flurry of magic. He successfully protects Azalie, shocking everyone around him with his power. Characters Terminology External Links *JP Official Site Navigation Category:Episodes (2020 Anime)